Deuter
by viLelouch
Summary: Krótka historyjka z szarej, szkolnej codzienności. Może trochę smutnej, szarej, szkolnej codzienności. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Suzaku


-Suzaku… przestań- zaprotestował cicho, czując ręce chłopaka na sobie.

-Nie. – Jego usta przesunęły się, całując go w szyję. Ten dotyk był taki przyjemny.

-Nie chce…- Usiłował odsunąć od siebie chłopaka. Niestety musi się zgodzić z tym, że zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej, a ten był wyjątkowo słodki. Nadal zastanawiał się, co takiego ciągnęło go do Suzaku.

-Chcesz.- Miał ochotę go uderzyć, czując jak mentalnie zadrgała mu brew. Jednak teraz… gdy ręce chłopaka wkradły mu się pod koszulę, nawet dla niego króla rewolucji, sprzeciw był trudny. Jedna jego cześć chciała tego, druga jednak kazała mu uciec jak najdalej, a przy najbliższe okazji zemścić się na nim dość boleśnie. Cała masa argumentów popierających drugi scenariusz, wcale mu nie pomagała. W końcu Kururugi był chłopakiem, był rycerzem jego przyrodniej siostry, a w dodatku osobą która najbardziej przeszkadzała Zero w pracy. Z drugiej jednak strony w jego dotyku było to coś… i jak tu wybrać? Walka, rozum kontra serce, ten jeden raz była rozstrzygnięta inaczej…

-Nie … a jeśli ktoś wejdzie…?

-Nikt nie wejdzie, wszyscy są na lekcjach.- pocałował go delikatnie w usta, zamykając użytkownika Geasa między sobą a stołem. Z czasem pocałunek pogłębił się i nabrał wyrazistości, przybierając formę pożądania, gniewu i czegoś jeszcze… jakieś goryczy, która wręcz dodawała wszystkiemu uroku. Lulu czuł jak powoli rozpływa się w ramionach przyjaciela, ten jak by to wyczuł.-Nadal chcesz stąd iść?- a złośliwy uśmieszek pojawił się na ustach.

Zero uśmiechnął się patrząc na te wyjątkowe zielone oczy. Znał go od dawna, nawet mimo tej wieloletniej rozłąki czuł, że ich więź nie osłabła, a wręcz się wzmocniła, bo nawet po tylu latach zachowywali się wzglądem siebie tak samo. Nawet jeśli życia każdego z nich potoczyły się w tak oddalone strony, ich losy były połączone… białą i fioletową nicią przeznaczenia. Lelouch chciał go chronić … chciał stworzyć piękny świat, w którym nie było by wojen, w którym można by żyć, przeżyć swoje życie, takim jakim powinno być. Dla Nunally, dla Siebie, dla swoich przyjaciół… dla Suzaku. Obiecał sobie, iż nie użyje na nim Geassa… pomijając to, że ten by mu tego nie wybaczył… to nie chciał mu odbierać wolnej woli. Kururugi był dla niego ważny… ale w inny sposób niż brat… jednak nie był w stanie wyjaśnić, nawet sobie. Czasem czół coś, jak ból czy radość w sercu na jego widok i choć zrobił sobie badania, nic mu nie było, po prostu nie potrafił powiedzieć co się z nim działo. Bardzo chciał mieć go po swojej stronie, wiedział o jakiej wizji świata Lulu zawsze marzył, z nim, był w stanie to osiągnąć, nie chciał go oszukiwać… powie mu, dziś. W końcu mu ufał. To co stanie się później… to przyszłość, coś wymyśli, jest w stanie znaleźć rozwiązanie na wszystko, uda mu się go przekonać.

-Lepiej się pośpiesz, zanim zmienię zdanie…- Przysunął się ledwo muskając usta partnera, powoli rozpinając tym samym jego mundurek.

- Suzaku…!- Zabrzmiał głos tuż przed drzwiami, bez czasu na jaką kolwiek reakcję. Do pomieszczenia wparowała Miley, chłopcy natomiast odskoczyli od siebie.- Co wy… tu… razem..?- po minie dziewczyny widać było zdziwienie i szok. Co w jej wypadku jest dość niezwykłe.

-Przewodnicząco…. Co się stało?- zapytał zarumieniony Lulu, zapinając swój mundurek.

-Twoja dziewczyna przyszła, Suzaku.

-Co….? -Oszołomiony odsunął się od brązowowłosego. Sens słów powoli do niego docierał. To było takie oczywiste…– Księżniczka Euphemia…

- Lelouch…!- Zielonooki chciał coś dodać… ale po co… przecież wszystko było jasne. Drzwi z hukiem zamknęły się zostawiając po sobie echo i dwie stojące w bezruchu postacie.

-Jak mogłeś… - Miley, spojrzała na niego. -… nie wystarczyła ci księżniczka? Musiałeś mieć też księcia…?

-Ja…

- Nie tłumacz się. Zawiodłeś mnie.

Ból znów powrócił, mocniejszy i bardziej wyrazisty. Ból który zaczyna się w sercu i tylko tam zostaje… uczucie obezwładniające, jednak tak… tak ograniczone. Przemierzał korytarze niczym burza, byle jak najszybciej być u siebie, w swoim pokoju. Sam.

-Nie oddam ci go.- Delikatny dziewczęcy głos przepełnił korytarz, ten głos który najbardziej bał się usłyszeć w tej chwili. –Zostaw go w spokoju.

-Euphi….

-Nic nie mów. Nie zbliżaj się do niego.-Więc i ona posiada taką stronę. Szkoda tylko, że nie chce go wysłuchać. Jednak, czy teraz są one komuś potrzebne?– Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi. Zawiodłeś mnie.

_Obudził się zalany potem. Jego szalejące tętno uspokajało się. _

_-To tylko koszmar- Jednak czy aby na pewno?_


End file.
